


Everything is in its right place

by redcurrantjuice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: & cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Le Collectif NoName, Le Collectif NoName Challenge mars 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Teenage Drama, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, a lot of sweet kisses, autistic!kageyama, battle of the best mother, champ de bataille, it's just implied tho I didn't have the time, my favouriste is Hinata's tell me yours
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurrantjuice/pseuds/redcurrantjuice
Summary: Ils étaient comme deux aimants, parfois s'attirant indéniablement, ne faisant qu'un ; parfois se repoussant le plus loin possible, l'espace entre eux étant électrostatique et tendu. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris qu'ils leur manquaient un élément neutre, s'ils ne voulaient pas laisser sur leur passage un champ miné. [Challenge de Mars 2020 – Collectif NONAME.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 1
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Everything is in its right place

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour !
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que peu importe qui passe par là, va bien en ces temps étranges. Prenez soin de vous et des autres.
> 
> Je me suis motivée en ces temps de confinement avec mon ami.e de toujours SoyokazeHaru. On a repris le challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME avec joie en cette occasion rêvée ! Iel a écrit un OS Daisuga qui se passe au Moyen-Âge et c'est parfait ? Magnifiquement écrit ? [Allez le lire je vous en prie.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538017/1/Le-combat-que-j-ai-d%C3%A9cid%C3%A9-de-mener)
> 
> J'ai choisi le thème de champ de bataille pour ce mois-ci, et voici le défi de l'auteur habituel :
> 
> Quelle bataille historique/mythique/fictionnelle préférez-vous et pour quelle raison ?
> 
> Alors clairement la bataille de Helm Deep dans les Two Towers, deuxième opus du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Bon, c'est pas comme si je devais choisir entre mille, déjà parce que celles historiques je les connais pas assez, et celles mythiques non plus (à mon grand dam). Sachant que j'adore Seigneur des Anneaux, c'était sûr que ça devait être là-dedans. J'ai hésité avec celle des Champs du Pelennor dans le Retour du Roi (3e opus), parce que y a des oliphants, principalement, lol. (Et que Pippin chante et que c'est magnifique.) Mais non du coup, la bataille de Helm Deep je l'aime énormément et davantage car : complicité à son max entre mes deux bebz Gimli et Legolas (THAT'S GIVING ME LIFE), et Aragorn aussi. Car les elfes arrivent en renfort ultra solennellement alors que tout le monde pense que l'on va bien mourir (même Legolas). Car j'adore voir arriver les Orcs de loin, dans la nuit, le suspens et le rythme qu'ils font avant d'assaillir le château. Parce que c'est chaud quand même jusqu'à la fin. Parce que y a des FUCKING ARBRES qui combattent, à quel point c'est ouf ça ? Et les décors sont incroyables dans cette vallée, et quand Gandalf arrive au petit matin pépouze avec le soleil dans la face. En fait c'est bien clair, si j'avais dû combattre quelque part une fois dans ma vie, ce serait dans celle-là. En me cachant derrière Gimli et Legolas bien sûr. Mais je ferais la compétition de ceux qui tuent le plus d'Orcs, et je perdrais lamentablement obviously. J'ai pas la classe de Legolas quand il slide dans les escaliers. Je l'explique avec un trait d'humour mais honnêtement, je trouve cette bataille vraiment grisante.
> 
> Maintenant, j'ai décidé de prendre ce thème au sens figuré, et comme je veux apporter de la diversité au fandom français me voilà avec un rareship déguisé sous l'apparence d'un ship ultra basique. Je suis diabolique, je sais. Plus sérieusement, le polyamour est un sujet super sérieux et je n'aborde vraiment quasi rien ici. Si cela vous intéresse, envoyez moi un message, je saurais vous renvoyer vers des liens pour vous renseigner. Dans tous les cas, on part sur la vie émotionnelle compliquée de trois ados. Petite précision : l'OS commence en seconde fin saison 1, donc spoil léger de scènes se déroulant après. L'histoire s'écoule jusqu'à la terminale. Pour les honorifiques, je commence donc comme dans l'anime où Hinata appelle Yachi "Yachi-san", puis j'imagine qu'au fil des années et de la relation que je leur ai donné, ils arriveront à s'appeler par leur prénom !
> 
> Ça a terminé sur un OS avoisinant les 10K, OUPSIE. C'est donc mon OS le plus long jamais écrit ? En espérant que ça vous plaise.
> 
> Mille mercis à mes bêta-readers/euses que sont SoyokazeHaru comme toujours (ff.net) et MissCamomille (AO3). Iels ont passé beaucoup de temps dessus donc je suis super super reconnaissante, cet OS ne ressemblerait à rien sans iels. Ce sont des formidables et iels ont de merveilleux conseils ! Love you !
> 
> TW : Début de crise d'angoisse. Also, je ne sais pas si ça peut trigger quelqu'un, mais Kageyama est autiste (Asperger Syndrome). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décrire cela explicitement, mais sachez que ça explique quelques-unes de ses réactions car j'ai écrit en pensant à lui de cette manière (d'ailleurs, j'ai lu un thread là-dessus sur tumblr, ça expliquerait énormément de choses, bien que ce ne sera jamais annoncé comme étant canon c'est très probable). Basically problème de communication des émotions, obsédé avec un sujet en particulier (le volley), incapacité à savoir décrire le langage corporel, etc... Mentions implicites de sexe aussi. Rating T pour ce dernier, donc !
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, gods bless him. Sauf pour les mamans d'Hinata et de Kageyama que j'ai dû inventer (elles n'apparaissent pas dans le manga). J'ai donc choisi les prénoms. Par contre Natsu existe évidemment tout comme la soeur de Kageyama, Miwa (elle est juste citée, et je la connais pas mais apparemment elle apparaît dans le manga ! I was shocked). Le titre de cet OS provient d'une chanson éponyme de Radiohead. Je l'aime d'amour.
> 
> On se parle plus bas !

_**Everything is in its right place** _

_(there are two colours in my head)_

> « Amour et danger, c'est la même chose : un champ de bataille. Se regarder dans les yeux, c'est comme s'envoyer un missile. »

Zoé Valdes

Un champ de bataille.

C'était l'impression qu'avait eue le professeur Takeda une fois où, après une importante défaite, il avait entendu des bruits sourds venant du gymnase du lycée.

Des cris de bêtes égorgées ; une bataille perdue, des balles de volley fracassées contre le sol ; des missiles.

Il avait alors épié à travers l'ouverture de la porte, inquiet mais trop impressionné quelque part par l'amplitude des sons qui se faisait écho à travers l'espace vide de l'endroit pour s'y aventurer. Il s'était douté de l'origine de ces bruits, mais ce qu'il aperçut ce jour-là ne fut en rien quelque chose auquel il se serait attendu : Kageyama frappait des balles, encore et encore, avec une force à s'en briser le poignet. Hinata hurlait et courait à s'en arracher les poumons à travers la pièce.

Ils fulminaient. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils avaient honte.

L'un ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir perdu le contrôle, d'avoir oublié la présence de ses coéquipiers, de n'avoir pas fait confiance, ou d'avoir trop fait confiance. L'autre ne pouvait accepter sa faiblesse, son manque de technique et de puissance qui le plaçait, malgré tous ses efforts, toujours en dessous des autres. Ils auraient pu marquer avec cette dernière balle. Mais ils avaient perdu parce qu'ils avaient décidé de le faire ensemble. Ils s'étaient faits confiance, et cela avait échoué.

Et le professeur avait pu deviner à l'allure dépravée de leurs joues lavées de sel mais surtout à la façon dont leurs corps s'évitaient, avaient comme de l'aversion pour la présence de l'autre (ils étaient proches, ils étaient ensemble, mais ils étaient dos à dos comme le tournesol se retourne face à la lune) que quelque chose s'était brisé, encore une fois, lorsque cette balle était tombée de leur côté du filet. L'illusion, peut-être, d'avoir réussi à dompter l'autre. Le lien qui liait les deux garçons s'effilait et risquait de sauter à nouveau, ce lien fragile qui pouvait autant se solidifier à une vitesse affolante lorsqu'ils s'accommodaient à l'autre et oubliaient le temps d'un instant leur constante et puérile rivalité, comme menacer de se couper à chaque dispute, à chaque mot déplacé, à chaque regard blessant, à chaque intention mal exprimée.

Leurs yeux rougis qui s'évitaient comme si la vision de l'autre leur offrait une vérité trop douloureuse avaient serré le cœur de Takeda qui, à ce moment, avait vu en eux deux foyers d'énergie à fleur de peau qui n'avaient pas encore compris comment s'harmoniser, ne créant alors que des étincelles. Certains diraient, à première vue, que ces deux garçons n'étaient seulement pas faits pour interagir ensemble. « Ils sont drastiquement différents », « ils sont ennemis dans l'âme », « ils se détestent ouvertement » – toutes ces paroles étaient fausses. Takeda le voyait bien : ils étaient trop heureux lorsqu'ils se connectaient, et trop malheureux lorsqu'ils ne s'accordaient plus. Ils étaient comme deux aimants, parfois s'attirant indéniablement, ne faisant qu'un ; parfois se repoussant le plus loin possible, l'espace entre eux étant électrostatique et tendu.

Une pensée émue avait traversé l'esprit du jeune professeur, presque envieux des perspectives qui s'offriraient à eux s'ils arrivaient à dénouer la complexité qu'avait créé leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il leur manquait un élément neutre, s'ils ne voulaient pas laisser sur leur passage un champ miné.

*****

Un combat perdu d'avance.

C'est ce qui traversait l'esprit de Yachi Madoka à chaque fois qu'elle entrapercevait la chambre de sa fille lors de la séance d'aide scolaire de ses deux nouveaux amis joueurs de volley. Elle savait que Hitoka tentait de faire de son mieux pour que les deux têtes de mules qu'étaient Hinata et Kageyama puissent comprendre ce qu'elle expliquait sans que cela ne se termine en une énième compétition de coups de fluo sur le visage.

D'abord très angoissée à l'idée d'inviter le duo explosif chez elle pour travailler, sa mère lui avait répété qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur de la fougue de ces garçons. Elle devait elle aussi s'énerver, s'il le fallait ; c'est ce qu'elle lui répétait toujours, bien que ce ne fût pas ce qu'on apprenait généralement aux petites filles. Madoka avait pourtant pour priorité d'inculquer à sa fille la colère et l'impartialité : c'est uniquement de cette manière qu'elle pourrait, à son sens, survivre dans ce monde où toute la place était prise par les hommes. Alors elle répétait toujours à Hitoka : énerve-toi. Prends le contrôle.

Cette idée rendait pourtant l'angoisse de la jeune blonde encore plus transparente sur son visage lorsque Hinata commençait à provoquer le brun et que le sourcil de ce dernier se mettait à trembler d'agacement. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'énerver honnêtement contre eux, elle le savait (et sa mère aussi). Elle ne pouvait rien faire face aux sourires brillants d'Hinata qui l'aveuglaient et drainaient son énergie, ni face aux prunelles profondément bleues de Kageyama qui semblaient l'analyser comme si elle était une technique de volley compliquée – le tout avec une curiosité bien dissimulée derrière son visage de marbre.

Elle finissait finalement, la plupart du temps, à s'éparpiller en excuses pour un rien dès que l'un des deux garçons haussait un peu la voix. Mais l'appréhension gênée sur son visage lorsqu'elle leur ouvrait la porte eut pour effet, à la longue, de calmer leurs ardeurs ; ils avaient conscience de la gentillesse maladive de leur nouvelle manager. Et puis, ils étaient là pour étudier : il fallait bien cela s'ils voulaient continuer à s'entraîner avec les meilleurs pour ne jamais se sentir aussi vulnérable qu'après cette défaite, pour ne plus jamais se sentir aussi bas.

Pour ne plus jamais se sentir aussi mal en compagnie de l'autre.

Alors ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester concentrés, pour ne pas faire du pied à l'autre sous la table sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas réussi assez de réceptions à l'entraînement, pour ne pas interrompre Yachi et pour copier méticuleusement les notes parfaitement mises en page de leur amie.

Mais, malgré leurs efforts, lorsqu'ils quittaient la pièce après quelques heures studieuses, Yachi était épuisée et observait sa chambre dans le silence. Elle avait peur qu'en la quittant, ils échouent à nouveau des mines de leurs sentiments inflammables sur le sol.

*****

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le gymnase ce soir-là après un match d'entraînement, elle crut que l'un d'eux avait marché sur l'une de ces mines tant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était un carnage et remuait ses entrailles.

Hinata tenait d'un poing de fer le T-Shirt de Kageyama, le serrant compulsivement alors qu'il crachait de durs mots avec des yeux criants de déception. Pourquoi Kageyama ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que l'inefficacité de sa seule arme, la seule chose qui le mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, ravivait toutes ses insécurités ?

L'impartial brun l'envoya valser d'un geste rageur tremblant d'incompréhension contre le sol froid et maudit du terrain de sport, le regard acéré. Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'ils possédaient ne suffisait pas à Hinata ?

Les éclats de voix fusèrent, les cœurs saignaient sans s'écouter et tandis que la violence allait atteindre son paroxysme Yachi pouvait presque voir le fil se tendre, se tendre, se tendre, s'effiler... le souffle coupé, l'envie de vomir lui serrant la gorge, elle réussit à courir alerter Tanaka pour que la catastrophe soit évitée.

Elle nota de toujours faire attention à où elle marchait, dorénavant.

*****

Parfois, ces deux-là semblaient pourtant réussir à marcher sur des œufs pour éviter de faire éclater une quelconque bombe qui reposerait sur les fondations fragiles de leur relation.

C'est ce à quoi pensait Kiyoko lorsqu'elle alla pour prendre des nouvelles de Yachi, à la pause matinale d'un mardi de cours comme tant d'autres, et qu'elle les aperçut, chuchotant à la porte de la salle de classe de la 2°B.

Ils semblaient agités d'une toute nouvelle énergie, et les regards hagards qu'ils jetaient à l'intérieur de la salle lui indiqua que leurs inquiétudes ne se tournaient pas en ce moment vers leurs problèmes personnels mais davantage vers une petite personne timide aux barrettes étoilées. La nouvelle manager avait en effet été absente la veille à l'entraînement ; la version officielle avait été un rhume, mais en réalité, Kiyoko soupçonnait que la véritable cause était quelque chose qu'elle-même ne connaissait que trop bien. Une fois où elle avait été absente trois jours de suite aux activités du club, Yachi avait en effet osé expliquer à son mentor, par message, qu'elle avait des règles dont la douleur importante s'éternisait parfois. La terminale ne pouvait que comprendre l'embarras de cette situation. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, pour autant, était la présence incongrue du jeune duo qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Elle espérait qu'ils ne venaient pas déranger sa kouhai, ce pourquoi elle attendit tout mouvement suspect de leur part (elle ne voudrait pas que ces deux-là se disputent devant Yachi dans ce moment déjà délicat à gérer).

Kageyama avait dans les bras ce qui s'apparentait à plusieurs briques de lait sucré et écoutait de façon étonnamment attentive les supposés conseils chuchotés d'Hinata qui, lui, tenait dans sa main droite un dessin simpliste ; elle percevait d'ici trois petits bonhommes et un gros cœur rouge. Un doux sourire ne put s'empêcher d'étirer son visage, son cœur se réchauffant à la vue de la complicité qui paraissait étreindre de nouveau les deux génies de leur équipe.

Semblant se décider, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de classe partiellement vide, récoltant quelques regards perplexes sur leur passage. Kiyoko observa d'un œil discret la suite des événements : des bafouillements, des excuses solennelles, des souhaits de bonne guérison (sans savoir qu'aucune guérison n'était exigée). Les joues de Yachi étaient rouges de gêne de recevoir toute l'attention de ces deux garçons malgré eux exubérants, bien qu'elle passât alors la plupart de son temps avec depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. La gêne se mêlant peut-être à l'émotion de les voir ainsi réunis, puisque la dernière fois qu'elle leur avait fait face ils avaient été stoppés par Tanaka dans leur élan de violence ; le souvenir, pensait Kiyoko, ne devait rien avoir d'agréable.

Le duo avait ses quatre yeux posés sur Yachi, toute l'intensité dont ils étaient capables dirigée non plus vers la balle mais vers cet être confus déblatérant des remerciements, des « mais non il ne fallait pas » à tout va. Hinata avait posé sa main sur le front de Yachi en s'exclamant, plus doucement que ce à quoi on se serait attendu venant de lui : « Yachi-san, tu es sûre que tu es en état de rester ici ? As-tu de la fièvre ? ». Kageyama approuvait d'un geste rapide de la tête derrière lui, l'air soucieux. Tandis qu'elle les rassurait comme elle le pouvait, ne se voyant ni de loin ni de près leur expliquer sa situation, le rouquin avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie car il s'était assis en face d'elle. Le brun avait copié ses mouvements, et il s'était mis à lire les notes prises par leur camarade tout en la zieutant de temps à autre, comme pour s'assurer que la discussion que Hinata avait entamée ne la fatiguait pas trop ; comme s'il savait, après tout, l'effet que procurait le plus petit sur les gens.

Avant de s'éclipser, rassurée, Kiyoko eut un fragment de seconde l'image de jambes se frôlant inconsciemment, sous le bureau de Yachi.

*****

Au fil des mois, la vie suivant son cours parsemée d'aventures sportives et de nouvelles rencontres hautes en couleur, ils apprirent à se côtoyer sans faire exploser leurs sentiments à la figure des autres ; il n'était pas question, après tout, de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Ils ne se le disaient pas ouvertement, mais avaient tous deux pris conscience des dommages collatéraux de leurs disputes. Les réparer leur avait aspiré tant d'énergie.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le temps qu'ils avaient passé pour comprendre comment faire rire Yachi, qui produisait le son le plus mélodieux que Kageyama n'ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie (après celui du ballon qui retombe sur le parquet du terrain de sport du côté de ses adversaires, bien sûr). Ce rire qui, par il ne savait quelle magie, le grisait autant qu'un service smashé réussi.

Ou, le lâcher-prise qu'il s'était forcé d'appliquer à lui-même afin de complimenter les talents d'Hinata, fortement conseillé par ses coéquipiers (bien que Tsukishima ne loupât jamais une occasion de lui rappeler que son sourire n'avait rien de naturel et était, d'après lui, plus terrifiant qu'encourageant). Il pouvait même dire que durant le temps qui s'était écoulé, Hinata et lui avaient baissé leur garde et laissé l'autre s'installer à petits pas dans leur intimité respective.

Yachi s'assurait toujours que personne ne franchisse la ligne ; celle qui rattraperait les insécurités du rouquin, ou celle qui briserait la faible confiance du passeur.

Alors, petit à petit, des habitudes étaient nées. Tous les mardis et jeudis soir, ils raccompagnaient Yachi chez elle après l'entraînement et saluaient sa mère, qui s'étonnait toujours de l'attention protectrice que ces deux garçons semblaient porter sur sa fille. Les samedis après-midi, la séance de travail imposée par la petite blonde changeait d'endroit ; lorsqu'Hinata était sûr que sa sœur ne viendrait pas les déranger, il les invitait chez lui et leur offrait toujours ce jus d'orange acide que sa mère faisait pour qu'ils « prennent des forces pour le tournoi ». D'autres fois, c'était au tour de Kageyama de les héberger. Plus personne n'était étonné du nombre impressionnant de bouteilles de lait dans le frigidaire du brun, et Yachi et Hinata réclamaient toujours un verre du nectar blanc lorsque leurs cerveaux fatigués ne pouvaient enregistrer davantage de mathématiques.

Puis sans trop d'étonnement (ils restaient des lycéens après tout), leurs séances hebdomadaires de travail se mirent à se terminer de plus en plus souvent par Kageyama montrant un extrait de match spectaculaire sur son téléphone, ou par Yachi leur faisant découvrir un extrait de son carnet de dessin, ou par Hinata racontant la dernière fois où sa sœur était rentrée dans sa chambre sans frapper et à quel point cela l'énervait. Bientôt, l'excuse d'étudier pour passer du temps ensemble ne fut plus nécessaire.

Une dynamique familière s'était installée entre eux, leurs jambes s'entremêlant sans gêne sur le lit de Yachi lorsque celle-ci lisait un paragraphe de sa lecture du moment aux deux garçons, leurs mains se frôlant délibérément lorsque Hinata passait ses doigts à travers les douces mèches blondes de son amie et qu'il invitait Kageyama à faire de même (car « mais si, essaye Kageyama, tu vas voir, c'est ultra doux ! »), ou encore leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, collés les uns contre les autres tandis qu'ils s'endormaient tous les trois sur le lit défait de Kageyama lors d'un samedi particulièrement improductif.

Et puis, occasionnellement, les mains se faisaient plus aventureuses. Elles passaient sous les pulls lors des siestes, s'attardaient un peu plus que la normale sur les formes des corps adolescents, curieuses de nouvelles sensations. Les regards se faisaient plus appuyés. Ils vagabondaient sur la peau nue lorsqu'une parcelle était découverte inopportunément – un T-Shirt se froissant dans les draps, un sweat utilisé pour sécher la sueur en entraînement qui en dévoilait assez pour que les esprits s'emballent. Les sourires se faisaient moins timides. Ils apparaissaient lorsque leurs propriétaires se prenaient sur le fait desdits mains aventureuses et desdits regards appuyés, acceptant silencieusement les accords passés dans l'intimité de leurs chambres.

Et en une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, tandis que tout travail avait été encore une fois abandonné, Kageyama crut que malgré toutes leurs précautions, il avait lancé le regard de trop et qu'il avait traversé une ligne jusqu'alors innommée et dangereuse.

Il crut avoir lancé un missile lorsqu'il s'attarda une seconde de plus au fond des pupilles noisette de son coéquipier et que celui-ci ne cilla pas.

*****

Un missile avait bien été lancé en cet après-midi pluvieux, dans le clair-obscur de la chambre de Kageyama.

Car oui, Kageyama avait regardé Hinata comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire jusqu'à ce moment – exceptés quelques fois aux vestiaires lorsqu'il captait des parcelles de dos nu, ou lorsque son partenaire s'exclamait de joie après une attaque particulièrement réussie et qu'il rayonnait comme un petit soleil.

Mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que regarder, après tout. C'est ce qu'il s'efforça de penser lorsque le rouquin approcha son visage du sien, habité d'une fougue nouvelle, et que Kageyama crut sans aucun doute que son cœur allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique. C'est presque comme si c'était lui qui avait provoqué le missile en appuyant sur « ON », comme dans les films.

Qui l'avait déclenché, qui l'avait subi, il n'était plus sûr après coup.

Le brun tremblait. La légère caresse, d'abord, des lèvres d'Hinata sur les siennes le fit paniquer : il ne savait pas comment leur degré d'intimité avait pu atteindre un tel niveau, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait désiré. Il ne pouvait nier l'avoir imaginé, cependant, ni l'avoir une fois confessé à Yachi (elle était très forte pour écouter sans jamais juger, et Kageyama avait plus qu'apprécié).

Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui lança un regard de « sauve-moi de cette situation », Yachi venait d'assister au plus beau spectacle du monde et elle ne semblait plus décidée à l'aider de quoi que ce soit. Parce que de ses yeux, c'était si beau. Son ventre se tordait sous l'effet de l'agitation, pas de l'angoisse. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec ses deux amis, leur proximité étant devenue, avec le temps et les aventures partagées avec le club, de plus en plus naturelle. Elle était grisée par l'affection.

Elle voyait Kageyama à moitié couché sous le rouquin en essayant de le retenir en arrière par les épaules, fébrile et incertain de la marche à suivre. Son visage n'avait jamais autant laissé transparaître d'émotions à la fois. Ses oreilles étaient rougies, enflammées comme ses joues ; ses yeux voyageaient entre Hinata et Yachi inlassablement, son regard communiquant des émotions contradictoires. Yachi pouvait ressentir son angoisse. Mais même si Kageyama paraissait être le même état que la fois où il s'était battu avec Hinata, Yachi, elle, voyait bien la différence. Elle se sentit soulagée, car elle savait bien que tout ce que ressentait le brun devait un jour leur apparaître. Sous ses paupières se projetaient toutes les petites attentions du quotidien, tous les sourires sans nom qu'ils s'étaient lancés lorsqu'ils s'étaient surpris en train d'observer Hinata dormir entre eux, et elle savait.

Hinata, finalement, finit par s'impatienter. Il se redressa, l'air déçu, mais eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à Yachi avant que celle-ci ne lui saute dans les bras, le faisant basculer sur le dos dans une exclamation étouffée. Elle riait. Elle riait, non pas parce que la situation était drôle d'une quelconque manière (bien que l'expression qu'arborait Kageyama lorsque le rouquin avait tenté de l'embrasser devait valoir énormément d'argent auprès de Tanaka-san et Noya-san, pensa la manager). Elle riait nerveusement, d'accord, juste un peu ; mais davantage de bonheur, d'une joie brute, qui défiait la raison. C'était le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, la chaleur contre son corps lorsqu'elle enlaça Hinata de ses bras frêles et qu'elle sentit la vibration du gloussement du rouquin en retour se répercuter contre sa peau qui continua à la faire rire, mais rire. Alors Hinata emprisonna le visage de Yachi de ses deux mains, lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser finalement pour la faire taire. Leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre dansaient, flottaient, s'échappaient par moments pour déborder sur le coin des lèvres, sur la mâchoire, au creux de l'oreille et on entendait parfois des exclamations amusées suivis de « Non ! Pas là ! Ça chatouille ! Ahhhahahh ».

Et Kageyama était perdu. Il avait beau réfléchir à cent à l'heure, il était perdu. Il avait tendance à réfléchir, pourtant, tout le temps, et à trouver une réponse rationnelle à tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. En réalité, il ne connaissait pas d'état intermédiaire : soit il réfléchissait et comprenait, soit il ramait et était perdu. Il savait parfois se laisser guider à cent pour cent par son instinct, presqu'animal (certains de leurs adversaires l'avaient déjà qualifié de monstre). Mais la plupart du temps, tout était calculé au millimètre près. Hinata avait fini par comprendre cela, et même très bien. Le regard hagard et taquin, il observa la figure sceptique de son ami depuis le bout du lit en imaginant parfaitement le brouhaha incessant de ses pensées.

« Tu vas pas rester planté là, Bakageyama ! » l'encouragea-t-il, Yachi toujours étalée sur lui.

C'était presque s'ils pouvaient entendre le rouage des neurones de leur ami, cherchant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Voyant que Kageyama ne réagissait toujours pas, Yachi se redressa délicatement. Une fois sur ses genoux, elle attrapa la main du brun et en caressa le dos, doucement, puis glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa paume. Elle dessina de lentes arabesques sur sa peau pâle, durcie par la pratique du volley, du bout des ongles. Pas à pas, seconde après seconde, le brun ouvrit la main un peu plus afin que son amie puisse continuer son investigation sur son poignet, puis sur son avant-bras. Son touché avait la sensation d'une plume.

Les doux mouvements permirent à Kageyama de se calmer, permettant à la situation nouvelle d'apparaître sous un autre point de vue. Il pensait avoir traversé une ligne interdite, quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais les yeux à moitié fermés de Yachi tandis qu'elle massait doucement sa paume, et son léger sourire projeta en lui une profonde sensation de plénitude. Ce n'est que la continuité de ce qu'ils faisaient déjà, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : c'est ce qu'il entendait en sondant le visage de son amie. Lorsqu'Hinata et Yachi s'étaient embrassés quelques minutes auparavant sous son regard stupéfait, il n'avait finalement pas tant été étonné de l'acte en lui-même mais davantage du moment choisi. Il pensait avoir le temps de se préparer à cette éventualité, comme il prenait l'habitude de le faire pour tous les choix qu'il serait amené à faire au long de sa vie. Mais les lèvres de Yachi avaient semblé au bon endroit sur celles d'Hinata, et tous deux étaient à leur place sur le lit de Kageyama, comme tous les samedis après-midi lorsqu'il pleuvait dehors.

Ainsi, la blonde remarqua que son regard s'était adouci. Instinctivement, comme lorsque l'on sent que l'on a assez apprivoisé un chat sauvage avant de s'approcher ; à cette seconde-là, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser. Sous les lèvres gercées de Kageyama, elle sourit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait honteusement imaginé ce moment quelques milliers de fois, dans l'obscurité de son lit, lors de nuits sans sommeil. Elle prit ses bras et les plaça avec délicatesse dans son dos. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le bout des doigts rugueux du brun sur le haut de son dos laissé nu par le débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle se permit de faire glisser ses mains sur ses sourcils fins qui se relâchaient petit à petit comme pour en relâcher la pression, puis derrière ses oreilles, puis à travers ses cheveux soyeux couleur de jais. Ils étaient si doux, elle penserait à lui demander la marque de son shampoing, plus tard.

« Et moi ? »

Yachi explosa de rire lorsque Hinata surgit d'entre leurs deux corps par surprise – il s'était glissé dans l'espace qu'il y avait entre la petite blonde et le brun. Sous l'étonnement, elle se laissa tomber dos contre le matelas et plongea son visage dans ses deux mains pour dissimuler ses joues brûlantes. Bientôt, elle entendit un rire plus grave, léger se joindre au sien. Si la joie brute devait avoir un son, ce serait celui-là. Il résonnait comme des cloches d'église, des ondes amples, sautillant discrètement à travers la pièce.

« T'es con, Hinata. »

Ce missile, qui l'avait déclenché, qui l'avait subi, aucun d'entre eux ne seraient capables d'y répondre. Peut-être parce que la soirée qui suivit, ils la passèrent à s'embrasser partout, tout le temps. Chaque seconde qui passait sans que l'un ne soit touché, frôlé, caressé par l'autre était une seconde de perdue. Le souffle court à force de rire stupidement, les baisers mouillés, les mains avides de tout connaître. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient répondre, car dans cet amas d'affection débordante, les trois se fondaient sous les draps chiffonnés par les étreintes – qui faisaient quoi, là n'était pas l'important.

*****

Tanaka crut qu'il ne pourrait survivre à cette journée.

C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû crier une première fois alors qu'ils étaient en plein match d'entraînement avec Date Kyogô, lorsque que Kageyama avait tapoté affectueusement le dessus de la tête d'Hinata pour complimenter une attaque. Le coup que lui avait assené Daichi avait suffi à le ramener à la réalité – il avait dû imaginer la scène qu'il avait aperçue. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il nota tout de même d'en parler avec Yuu, à la pause.

Et peut-être, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier une deuxième fois durant un temps mort lorsqu'il vit leur petit géant déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de leur jeune manager. Cette fois, il avait été rejoint par son fidèle Yuu qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Hinata, enfoiré ! Depuis quand on ne laisse pas sa chance à ses senpai d'abord ?! » sont les seuls mots que Nishinoya eut le temps d'adresser à leur cadet avant que Tanaka n'aperçoive le regard noir de leur capitaine derrière son coéquipier. Il cherchait encore un moyen de stopper les frissons que ce souvenir lui procurait, à ce jour.

Et bien qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer, il n'aurait certainement pas dû crier une troisième fois lorsque Yachi sépara elle-même Kageyama et Hinata qui se chamaillaient, en se mettant dans un état qui ressemblait vaguement à de la colère, tandis qu'ils avaient perdu pour la cinquième fois le set contre l'équipe adverse. Mais heureusement pour lui, cette fois aucun Daichi en vue ; seulement une remarque qui fit bouillonner le sang de Tanaka de la part du nouveau capitaine de Date Kyogô : « Le chauve de Karasuno doit vraiment avoir des neurones en moins, à crier tout le temps pour un rien ». Il ravala les multiples noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient en tête à cet instant précis, mais garda la tête haute. En réalité, bien que rien au monde ne lui ferait exprimer cela tout haut, il connaissait les habitudes de son équipe par cœur et c'est parce qu'il était attentif qu'il criait. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre que ces touts petits changements, de l'extérieur, traduisaient de grands changements, à l'intérieur…

Mais tout de même, ce fût une sale journée pour Tanaka. Il ne remerciait pas l'étrange trio de secondes.

*****

Des hurlements stridents se firent entendre depuis la cuisine des Hinata.

Hinata Nayumi lâcha un soupir pour la forme, mais elle n'était pas réellement ennuyée. Au contraire, elle avait été plutôt ravie d'accueillir l'amie de son fils, Hitoka, dans sa cuisine avec Shouyou, même si cela rimait certainement avec catastrophe. Rien ne la rendait plus heureuse de voir son fils inviter des amis à la maison, et tout simplement être qui il était, c'est-à-dire une boule d'énergie instable et insatiable. Et il était particulièrement lui-même aux côtés de l'attentive blonde ; particulièrement agité et vivant. Vivant, oui, elle adorait le voir comme ça. Elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir se lasser un jour de le voir gambader partout dans la maison, chantonnant des mélodies enfantines ou s'entraînant au volley dans le jardin. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait accepté sans hésiter lorsque son fils lui avait demandé si lui et son amie pouvaient occuper la cuisine, ses sautillements lui rappelant étrangement ceux d'une puce excitée. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui refusait beaucoup de choses – malgré les apparences, il n'était pas si irresponsable.

D'un pas vif, et quelque peu excitée à l'idée de jouer son rôle de sauveuse de la situation, elle se rendit vers la source des hurlements. Elle retint le rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Hinata-kun, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… On devrait demander de l'aide…

\- NATSU ! Ne marche pas là !

\- Onii-chan, je sais, passe-moi une serviette, je vais t'aider à ramasser ça. »

Son fils était sur la pointe des pieds, gigotant dans tous les sens, tentant de ne pas marcher sur les traces marron qui gisaient honteusement sur le carrelage blanc. Yachi avait l'air horrifiée et s'était stoppée dans son activité, qui était de couper des légumes comme le suggérait ses yeux rougis par l'oignon, bien que celui-ci eût davantage l'air d'avoir été écrasé en bouilli de façon aléatoire. Natsu avait l'air d'être la plus saine d'esprit, pensa Nayumi avec une fierté exagérée (la juste fille de sa mère, celle-là !), tandis que la petite rouquine rattrapait les bêtises de son frère. La mère se râcla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence, jubilant silencieusement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard paniqué de son fils qui, elle le savait, allait d'une minute à l'autre s'éparpiller en excuses.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Shou-chan ? Cela doit être vraiment important pour toi, pour te lancer dans un tel chantier. »

Elle remarqua avec étonnement les joues d'Hinata rougir à sa question. Si elle s'attendait à une réaction, ce n'était certainement pas à celle-là. Elle aurait pensé qu'il allait lui répondre quelque chose du genre : « mais maman, j'ai vu une interview d'un joueur de volley qui disait que c'était super important de savoir cuisiner en tant que sportif, et c'était super stylé, moi aussi je dois faire ça ». Hm, cela ressemblait davantage à son fils. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu être aussi embarrassé face à elle. Se pourrait-il que… ? Yachi sourit affectueusement à son ami, avant d'expliquer à sa place :

« C'est l'anniversaire de Kageyama, aujourd'hui. On a prévu de passer à l'improviste ce soir, et de lui offrir le repas. On a pensé qu'un curry lui ferait plaisir, seulement… »

Elle frotta sa main contre l'arrière de son crâne, gênée.

« Vous ne savez juste pas faire la cuisine ! Dire que moi, j'aide maman à faire le repas tous les soirs ! Tu devrais avoir honte, nii-chan ! » s'exclama finalement la petite fille qui essorait un chiffon souillé par la mixture brune.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse que Shouyou put exprimer avant que sa sœur ajoute, fière d'elle, comme pour l'achever :

« Moi, à dix-sept ans, je saurai faire un tas de choses ! et un curry toute seule, j'en suis sûre ! hein, maman ? »

Ce fut suffisant pour que son frère supplie sa mère de les aider, car il voulait vraiment finir à temps pour surprendre son coéquipier de jeu, et ce n'était pas la honte d'être l'incapable en cuisine qui allait préparer le repas à sa place. Nayumi rit alors de bon cœur, accepta avec joie tout en enlaçant vigoureusement ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Elle les lâcha lorsque des plaintes se firent entendre, puis enfila un tablier vert qui trainait par là.

« Ok, c'est parti. Natsu, tu peux montrer à Yachi comment couper les poireaux et les navets ? Shouyou et moi allons finir le roux de curry. Quand les légumes seront cuits, ils mijoteront encore un peu avec le roux, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à faire cuire le riz dans la cuiseuse. Vous prendrez le récipient de ton bentô, Shou ! Bien sûr, vous direz à Tobio-kun que Natsu et moi-même avons aidé. Chacun doit recevoir la reconnaissance qu'il mérite. »

Plus aucun hurlement ne sortit de la bouche de son fils grâce aux ordres culinaires du Général Nayumi (ainsi s'était-elle nommée) – sauf, intérieurement, lorsque Kageyama, paraissant franchement touché de l'attention, l'avait embrassé lui et Yachi sur le palier de sa maison, à l'abris du regard des adultes. Sa mère se douta de quelque chose lorsqu'elle le vit rentrer ce soir-là les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues éternellement enflammées et un sourire béat scotché au visage. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il était dans un tel état, il répondit les étoiles dans les yeux que Kageyama ne prenait jamais l'initiative, d'habitude, avant d'aller se coucher d'un air absent – inconscient de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper à sa mère.

Mais Nayumi ne releva rien, et se contenta de sourire sur le chemin vers la chambre de Natsu qui l'appelait pour le bisou du soir. « J'arrive, j'arrive », disait-elle d'un ton chantant.

*****

Et il le savait bien, qu'il ne prenait jamais l'initiative ; mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait seulement pas comment exprimer les émotions explosives qui régnaient en lui à chaque fois que Hinata ou Yachi avaient le malheur de l'approcher, de le regarder, de le toucher.

Il savait que de l'extérieur, il semblait ne rien ressentir. Pourtant, le soir de son anniversaire, après que Yachi et Hinata lui eussent offert un plat de curry, il avait pleuré silencieusement en le mangeant seul dans sa chambre. Il s'était senti pathétique ; tandis que ses amis n'avaient aucun mal à se complimenter, à s'embrasser, lui ne savait jamais quel moment était propice. Il ne savait pas lire les codes qu'ils lui envoyaient. Sa seule manière de leur montrer qu'ils comptaient pour lui était dans les petits gestes du quotidien, les détails qui n'échappaient pas à l'attention presque sans faille du brun.

Or, au détour d'une conversation entre Hinata et Yachi, il avait cru comprendre que ses deux amis aimaient vraiment beaucoup la tradition du port de yukata en festival. Ils étaient même ravis à l'idée d'en porter ensemble, cet été-là, chuchotant d'un air coupable au sujet du fait que Kageyama dans l'un des ces habits traditionnels serait vraiment une vision paradisiaque. Ils avaient fait semblant de s'étouffer lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que ce dernier écoutait vraisemblablement la discussion.

Il avait pourtant tout noté dans un coin de sa tête. Quelques mois plus tard, quand vint l'été qui séparait leur deuxième et troisième année de lycée, le trio se donna rendez-vous au festival de la ville. Kageyama s'était souvenu : "Hinata et Yachi veulent me voir en yukata, un jour". Il avait alors retourné tout son placard pour retrouver l'unique et vieux yukata qu'il portait sur les photos de famille conventionnelles.

Seulement, il n'avait jamais su comment l'enfiler – de quel côté mettre le pan gauche, dessous ou dessus le pan de droite ? Comment nouer cette satanée ceinture ? Et où est-ce qu'il avait pu mettre ses sandales ? Tandis que le brouhaha de ses pensées s'épaississait à mesure que les minutes filaient (et si je les offense parce que je l'ai mal mis ? et si je suis en retard, que vont-ils penser de moi ? vont-ils penser que je les ai oubliés ?), un réel brouhaha se créait dans sa chambre entre les insultes étouffées envers le tissu innocent et les vêtements jetés un peu partout sur le sol.

Kageyama Setsuko, petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Tobio ? »

Seul un grognement frustré lui répondit. Il avait commencé par enfiler son yukata bleu nuit à l'envers, l'étiquette rebiquant fièrement derrière le cou de Kageyama. Le visage de sa mère s'attendrit à la vision du capharnaüm qu'était la chambre de son fils, et elle s'en doutait, qu'était l'esprit embrumé de l'adolescent. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir petit, tentant de s'habiller seul pour la cérémonie de la remise de diplôme de sa sœur : il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était grand maintenant, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Miwa pour s'occuper de lui. Qu'elle pouvait partir de la maison en paix, qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul – bien qu'à l'intérieur, cela la déchirait. Il s'était pourtant retrouvé la cravate à la place de la ceinture, avant que sa mère ne rectifie le tir.

Setsuko connaissait cet état-là par cœur, ce pourquoi elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit encombré et tapota l'espace libre à côté d'elle pour lui faire comprendre de se joindre à elle. Kageyama soupira en un souffle haché, déjà fébrile, tremblant comme à l'approche d'une tempête. Sous le regard clairvoyant de sa mère, l'adolescent tenta tout de même de masquer son malaise, en vain.

« C'est rien, j'essayais juste de mettre mon yukata pour le festival. »

Son ton était sec et craquant, comme la coque d'un navire assailli de vagues.

Elle souleva le menton de son fils avec tendresse, et observa le fond de ses prunelles abyssales. Elle pouvait toujours savoir lorsqu'il lui mentait. Il ne savait pas mentir. Son regard fuyait celui de sa mère comme la peste. Puis, il vacilla. Elle vit tout : les larmes qui remplirent peu à peu l'océan de ses yeux, comme une marée haute, sa mâchoire crispée, et ses sourcils froncés. Elle s'y attendait.

« Parle-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu sais que tu arrives mieux à nommer les choses lorsque tu en parles.

\- C'est… je-je vais être en retard si je n'arrive pas à le mettre. Je voulais montrer à Hinata et Yachi que je… que je tenais à eux aussi. Tout-tout est si naturel pour eux et je… j'ai peur qu'ils pensent que rien ne m'importe… si je ne leur montre pas que je suis attentionné avec ce qui est important pour eux… »

Elle lui sourit, laissant apparaître quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux en amande ; les mêmes que ceux de son fils. Elle comprenait. Elle lui caressa la joue en séchant les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir.

« Je vais simplement t'aider à le mettre. La prochaine fois, demande-moi avant de te mettre dans un état pareil, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire cela tout seul – une fois de plus – mais il devait accepter qu'il n'y arrivât tout simplement pas encore. Gérer ses émotions et les communiquer n'avait jamais été chose facile, depuis toujours, et visiblement durant encore quelques temps… bien que cette pensée lui laissât un goût amer dans la bouche. Il consentit à se laisser manipuler doucement par sa mère, qui remit en place quelques mèches indisciplinées sur son front. Elle lui chuchota des mots rassurants tandis qu'elle nouait sa ceinture, lui rappela au détour d'un pan de tissu qu'il était aimé, et que bientôt, bientôt, il y arriverait. Les mots qu'elle prononçait était comme un baume qui couvrait ses plaies à chaque fois qu'elles menaçaient de saigner.

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui demanda d'un air malicieux de lui raconter en rentrant la réaction d'Hinata et Yachi, tout de même fière de son travail lorsqu'elle l'observa ; quand il lui sourit, elle vit en lui l'image de son propre père et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait. La pensée l'émut plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Kageyama lui raconta alors, le lendemain, l'air ébahi et les balbutiements de ses compagnons, en ôtant certains détails tout de même – comme les baisers incessants qu'ils ne purent retenir tout au long de la soirée, entre feux d'artifice et friandises sucrées.

*****

C'est ce mélange doux-amer de sentiments qui caractérisait ce que ressentait Kageyama qui, bousculé par la force des mots que la mère de Yachi lui avait glissé comme un poison, rendit la jeune femme nauséeuse.

Madoka avait en effet remarqué le sourire qui n'avait plus voulu quitter le visage de sa fille depuis plus d'un an maintenant lorsqu'elle rentrait de chez ses deux amis, l'air rêveur et absent qui caractérise tout amour adolescent. Elle s'était d'abord ravie, comme toute mère comblée par la vision de son enfant heureux. Elle s'était seulement demandée finalement duquel des deux elle était tombée amoureuse, voilà tout. Seulement, au détour d'une conversation vite avortée, la réponse d'Hitoka fût d'une douloureuse honnêteté : « Je ne sais pas ». Elle avait même eu l'air désemparée – alors que les mois avaient défilé depuis la première fois où Madoka avait surpris sa fille enamourée, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les joues enflammées. Puis sa mère avait dû accepter de prendre les indices que sa fille voulait bien lui laisser par-ci par-là, et de bribes en bribes, semaines après semaines ; et les examens de fin de lycée se rapprochant dangereusement, elle s'impatienta.

Elle n'avait rien contre Kageyama et Hinata, non, vraiment rien. Ils étaient polis et plutôt agréables, comme garçons. Au fil des années d'adolescence de sa fille, elle avait même fini par s'attacher à eux – ils prenaient bien soin de sa fille, après tout, et la faisaient rire. Elle s'était dit que le trio infernal qu'ils formaient avait dû forcément partager des crises de remise en question émotionnelle, comme tout bon groupe d'adolescents bercé d'illusions et d'hormones. Cependant, Hitoka s'approchant de ses dix-huit ans et de son entrée à l'université, ses préoccupations maternelles s'éveillèrent. Elle voulait que sa fille soit heureuse, bien sûr ; elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle trouve un petit copain au lycée, et pourquoi pas rester en lien avec lui à l'université comme elle-même l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle ne voulait cependant pas briser ses espoirs et ses mirages quant à l'amour adolescent, puissant et irréfléchi. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Pourtant, un soir où elle était rentrée plus tôt du travail, Madoka avait surpris le duo agité dans la chambre de Yachi, confortablement logés dans les bras de sa fille et sur le point d'entreprendre un étrange baiser à trois.

Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, réellement, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix.

Ils étaient en terminale.

L'examen à la fin de l'année.

Déjà que le club de volley lui prenait beaucoup de temps sur ses révisions, il ne fallait pas _ça_ en plus.

Elle allait avoir dix-huit ans. Elle allait être majeur. Il fallait qu'elle soit responsable.

Ils devraient davantage s'inquiéter de leur avenir ; très peu arrivent à être sportif de haut niveau.

Et elle, elle devait pouvoir choisir, à son âge. Fini les contes de fées.

Et eux aussi. Ils étaient censés pouvoir comprendre que cela ne menait à rien.

C'était utopique, de toute façon, de croire pouvoir entretenir les amitiés adolescentes une fois à l'université ; elles appartiennent au passé, indéniablement.

_C'est pour éviter que tu souffres, que je te dis ça. Tu sais que j'ai raison._

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient en boucle, en boucle, sans cesse, sans cesse, dans son crâne. Responsable. Appartiennent au passé. Examen. Majorité. Choisir. Comprendre. _Comprendre_ …

Elle les sentait s'immiscer dans son cerveau, pourrir petit à petit ses propres opinions, sa vision des choses ; comme un poison, ils contaminaient au fur et à mesure toutes les pensées de Yachi. Elle en venait à reconnaître ce goût amer sur le bout de la langue à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait s'embrasser, à chaque fois qu'ils se demandaient à se voir, à chaque fois que Shouyou laissait échapper des « Je vous aime » par message lorsque par accident, il avait un peu bu.

Yachi était infectée, complètement infectée et courbait docilement l'échine sous les conseils de sa mère chaque soir où elle ne se rendait plus aux rendez-vous hebdomadaires, qui avaient pourtant coloré les trois années de son lycée.

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient dans son crâne et la rendaient nauséeuse. Les baisers rassurants de ses deux amis la remplissaient tantôt d'une joie familière et d'une chaleur réconfortante, tantôt de glace lorsqu'ils repartaient et que son lit était plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, engourdissant son cœur. Les entrailles malmenées de Yachi la transformèrent petit à petit en une bombe à retardement – le temps était compté avant que l'infection de ses pensées n'apparaisse aux yeux des autres.

*****

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter encore longtemps le regard brûlant de Kageyama contre son dos, ni l'énième « Tu es sûre que ça va ? » d'Hinata chuchoté au creux de son oreille.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hitoka n'arrivait tout simplement plus à expliquer à ses amis le cours de littérature moderne, car elle n'osait plus les regarder en face et que sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal – habituel lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas assez. Et effectivement, ses dernières nuits ne se résumaient qu'à quelques maigres heures de sommeil et à davantage de larmes versées avec pour seul confident son oreiller. « Yeux irrités et brûlants, torture connue de tous les amants », avait-elle retenu avec amertume de sa dernière lecture en date.

« Hitoka-san, c'est la troisième fois que tu dis que tu vas chercher quelque chose dans ton sac en une heure. Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux demander à ma mère si elle a un médicament pour tes ragnagnas, ou je sais pas… » tenta maladroitement Hinata, soucieux, mais surtout inconscient du combat intérieur de son amie.

Kageyama, lui, se mordait la lèvre d'appréhension. Quelque chose clochait et il pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait ; lui avait remarqué la nouvelle expression qu'arborait la mère de Yachi lorsque lui et Hinata venaient visiter sa fille, depuis quelques temps. C'était facile de faire le lien avec l'état hésitant et distant de leur amie, qui l'avait tout autant si ce n'est plus inquiété. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, un sanglot l'extirpa violemment de sa spéculation ; il se redressa si vite qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Un coup d'œil vers le rouquin à ses côtés lui montra qu'il avait l'air aussi préoccupé que lui. Il sentait déjà son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Il n'arriva pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Yachi pleurer ; et pour cause, c'était parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé, et se crispa encore davantage. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour garder un visage dénué de toute tristesse face à eux. Une voix tremblante s'éleva dans l'ambiance lourde et tendue qui régnait dans la chambre de Shouyou.

« Je… je… écoutez… ça ne peut pas continuer. »

Elle leur tournait toujours le dos, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne la voient pas pleurer. C'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de penser : en réalité, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais terminer ce qu'elle venait de commencer si elle avait le malheur de remarquer la réaction silencieuse gravée sur le visage de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas constater ainsi l'expression horrifiée de Kageyama, bien que dénuée de surprise, et celle d'incompréhension totale d'Hinata.

« Continuer quoi ? On peut arrêter de travailler si tu veux, c'est pas grave. On a encore du temps avant les examens de fin d'année. Tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi ?

\- Non, Shouyou-san… je parle de nous. De… de nous trois.

\- De nous trois ? Je comprends pas. On a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Hinata commençait à s'impatienter, agité, et lança un regard à Kageyama, cherchant dans les prunelles de son coéquipier la même incompréhension que la sienne ; il ne la trouva pas. Il n'y observa que l'expression d'une tristesse infinie, et il crut halluciner quand il aperçut une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche. Il haussa la voix, soudainement, presqu'énervé. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux ? »

Kageyama ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper les gouttes salées qui s'était accumulées derrière ses paupières. Il avait une attitude presque résignée, la tête bientôt entièrement baissée comme un enfant pris sur le fait d'une faute grave – comme s'il savait déjà à quoi cela rimait. Hitoka répondit précipitamment, butant sur certains mots.

« Il faut qu'on arrête ce que l'on f - fait, Shouyou. Ce… c'est… ce n'est p - pas normal.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- On est proches, mais… tu ne te rends pas compte… termina-t-elle dans un chuchotement. »

Hinata ne put retenir une exclamation agacée ; il était réellement blessé. Il avait l'impression que le silence de ses amis et le ton de Yachi l'infantilisaient. Comme s'il avait été épargné d'une réalité trop douloureuse, trop longtemps, parce qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter la vérité. Le sentiment qui commença à lui brûler l'estomac s'expliquait par l'impression de trahison soudaine, de changement brutal dans la dynamique de leur amitié. C'était comme si du jour au lendemain, tout ce qu'il croyait connaître basculait dans l'incertain et dans l'inconnu. La chaleur familière qu'ils avaient su construire semblait s'effriter, devant lui, tout comme l'équilibre qu'ils avaient créé de toute pièce à la sueur de leur front – ils avaient tant refoulé leurs égos, leurs insécurités, leurs fiertés, leurs angoisses, leurs jugements pour que le trio s'équilibre. Et surtout, cela faisait trois ans. Le fil de ses pensées s'échappa alors de son contrôle et bientôt il les formait de mots et de sons.

« Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et le temps que je passe avec vous est toujours celui que je chéris le plus. Même plus que le volley, tu sais, Tobio – je veux dire, tes passes sont géniales, mais… rah, c'est gênant ! Qu'est-ce que vous me faites pas dire ! »

Yachi s'était retournée doucement, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, les sourcils froncés dans une expression que les deux garçons ne lui connaissaient pas souvent. Hinata rit doucement, un peu gêné d'être observé par ces deux paires d'yeux scotchés sur lui. Et quels yeux. Ceux, habituellement animés de joie, éteints, d'Hitoka. Et ceux, habituellement calmes comme une mer sans vague, ombrageux, de Tobio.

« Mais ouais, quand vous m'embrassez, j'sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin à ma place. Genre, pas qu'au club, je me sente pas à ma place, mais… y aura toujours plus fort que moi, je serai jamais le plus grand joueur non plus – on me voit, on dit pas que je suis joueur de volley… pis, je suis une brêle en cours… 'fin, j'ai pas de vrais talents… mais quand je vous fais rire, c'est le seul moment où je me dis que je suis vraiment doué. Parce que j'arrive à vous rendre heureux, enfin je crois, vous faire rire… c'est trop beau, je suis trop chanceux de vous avoir comme… comme amis… Hitoka ? Hitoka, attends, tu vas où ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son monologue, la petite blonde s'était levée brusquement et rangeait à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac de cours, ses épaules tremblant sous le poids d'assauts intérieurs. Sans pouvoir réagir, stupéfait, il vit Yachi fixer ses pieds, et déblatérer d'une traite :

« Je crois… que vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Tobio-kun et toi, vous êtes amoureux et – et moi… et moi je me suis mise sur votre chemin par hasard, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je ne suis qu'un obstacle à votre relation. Je… désolée… »

Puis elle partit. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre crier un « Non ! » à l'unisson, mêlant les deux voix qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

*****

Le cœur d'Hinata tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait trop chaud, et la minute d'après il avait des sueurs froides.

Trois jours. Trois jours depuis qu'Hitoka était partie en trombe de chez lui, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Trois jours depuis le regard désespéré de Kageyama, abattu, mais pas le moins du monde révolté. Trois jours que le brun ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle, comme un silence endeuillé. Trois jours depuis que son cœur avait commencé à craquer étrangement, lui causant des douleurs à lui couper le souffle. Trois jours à se prendre la tête, à tourner dans tous les sens cette scène irréelle.

Et oui, Hinata était énervé. Le sentiment de trahison qui avait pointé le bout de son nez il y a trois jours le hantait jour et nuit et faisait trembler ses mains. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, encore et toujours mais il en était trop conscient, tant que cela lui faisait mal, il en avait la respiration hachée.

Il s'autorisa pour la première fois durant ces trois jours de silence et de réflexion à sombrer dans la panique. Il se mît à imaginer le pire : il ne pourrait tout simplement pas se passer d'eux, se passer de Yachi. Sans elle, sans ses sourires parfois timides et ses rires parfois francs, Kageyama et lui retomberaient dans la relation d'amour et de haine qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à réguler en seconde, avant qu'ils ne deviennent inséparables tous les trois. Sans Yachi, il n'y aurait plus de soirées passées sous la couette à se caresser la peau, il n'y aurait plus cette douceur qu'elle leur a inculqué. Il n'y aurait plus les soirées où elle tentait de les maquiller, de leur mettre du vernis, ce qu'il adorait et qu'il savait que Kageyama aussi, bien que rien au monde ne le lui ferait avouer.

Alors, soudain, il avait peur, il était terrorisé.

Ce n'était pas nier la normalité de leur relation qui l'effrayait – il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à ça et, à vrai dire, la normalité n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Il avait été l'étrange duo, l'étrange courte de leur équipe ; l'adolescent surexcité ; le plus petit des garçons de son âge ; le plus roux des japonais.

Mais nier la validité de leur relation, et l'enterrer sous la honte comme l'avait sous-entendu le regard d'Hitoka trois jours auparavant – c'était nier les trois meilleures années de sa vie. Et il ne pouvait soutenir cette idée sans en être terrorisé – ou peut-être n'était-ce que de la déception amère.

Trois années où personne ne l'avait rabaissé, car il était respecté au sein de son équipe. Si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de se moquer de lui, le regard meurtrier de Kageyama n'avait jamais été loin – ou pire, celui de Daichi. Trois années à jouer comme un fou, à se surpasser grâce à un partenaire hors du commun. Il s'était tant amélioré, avait gagné tant de matchs, avait rencontré tant de belles personnes. Trois années où Yachi s'était battue pour qu'Hinata ait conscience de sa valeur, comble ses insécurités d'amour et d'attention. Trois années à accomplir ses rêves, et à s'en créer de nouveaux. Trois années à découvrir ses désirs, à combattre ses peurs, à s'assumer. Trois années où il avait grandi, trois années qui signifiaient sa vie. Trois années qui lui apparaissaient comme les fondations de celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Nier leur relation, c'était nier tout ce à quoi correspondaient ces trois longues années pour Hinata.

De chaudes larmes lourdes de ce sens vinrent brouiller sa vue.

Perturbé mais étrangement déterminé comme il l'avait rarement été, il appuya sur le bouton « envoyer » de son téléphone.

*****

**Nouveau groupe créé par Hinata Shouyou**

**Hinata a ajouté Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio**

19 : 12

_salut, dites, j'ai réfléchi_

_après ce qu'Hitoka a dit, je comprenais pas comment on avait pu en arriver là_

_jveux dire, j'ai rien vu venir. Natsu m'a forcé à lui expliquer la situation et elle m'a dit qu'on était amoureux. T'as aussi utilisé ce mot-là, Hitoka-san. Mais Natsu a dit qu'elle savait pas si on pouvait tomber amoureux de deux personnes. J'avais jamais pensé à ça, honnêtement… j'ai jamais réfléchi à nous, autre qu'en tant qu'amis. Elle m'a aussi dit que c'était pas normal d'embrasser ses amis. C'est ce à quoi tu pensais, Hitoka ? mais on s'en fout, non ? Je veux dire, moi non plus j'en sais rien, si c'est normal ou pas et peut-être que c'est pas normal_

_mais ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes mes amis et que je supporte pas de ne pas vous parler_

_et ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, je le pensais VRAIMENT_

_parce que merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi il faut forcément nommer les sentiments qu'on a envers les gens, la relation qu'on a_

_me refaites plus ça, putain, parce que si vos décisions concernent notre amitié, on doit en parler à 3 et pas choisir seul_

_RDV demain après l'entraînement on ramène Yachi chez elle et on parle_

*****

En les voyant arriver à lui, la tête baissée, le regard fuyant, les habits froissés, la marche chancelante, Hinata pensa à deux soldats partant à la guerre. Alors la réalité le frappa d'autant plus, et tout était d'une simplicité effrayante. Il n'attendit pas plus pour déblatérer son discours ; ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine du gymnase, et des vestiaires, et l'aspect solennel de sa position attira quelques regards curieux de ses coéquipiers qui rentraient chez eux.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. C'est très simple. J'ai enfin compris que je voulais plus jamais me retrouver seul, sans vous deux. Donc je veux être avec vous deux, c'est ma seule certitude. Que ce soit normal, pas normal ; je m'en fous. Vous deux, en même temps ; nous trois, ensembles ; c'est que tout est à sa place. Peu importe ce que ça signifie. »

*****

Un champ de bataille.

Ils le pensaient tous, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Yachi et que dès qu'ils franchirent sa porte d'entrée – s'assurant que la mère de la blonde n'était pas là – Hinata embrassa tour à tour Yachi et Kageyama : ils étaient, tous les trois, des champs de bataille et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Leurs corps tout entiers tremblaient, sur le point d'imploser sous le poids des mains impatientes et des baisers fébriles où les lèvres s'entrechoquaient et se manquaient. Les pieds trébuchaient sur le chemin menant à la chambre d'Hitoka, menaçant à tout moment de les faire s'effondrer sur le sol.

Et les esprits aussi, tremblaient, en un sens : comme de la chair à canon, leurs pensées s'éparpillaient en un million de réponses aux non-dits sous l'effet du soulagement que procurait chaque contact de leurs corps pressés hâtivement tout contre l'autre. Une douleur sourde cognait contre leurs tempes, comme si leurs esprits affolés tentaient de s'extirper de leur crâne.

Le sang leur montait aux joues et le vertige des sensations leur tombait dessus, sans prévenir.

Le parfum du gel douche de Yachi au creux de son cou, l'humidité des larmes au coin de ses yeux. La sueur de Kageyama après l'entraînement, ses joues rougies et enflammées par l'émotion et le vacarme de son coeur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine, quand Hinata l'enlaça _enfin_.

Les mains tremblantes de Kageyama lorsqu'il empoigna le visage de Yachi pour l'embrasser, et elle qui soupirait de soulagement, d'autres larmes coulant le long de ses joues, se mêlant à celles du brun. Les trois se serrant les uns contre les autres comme si leur vie en dépendait, le soulagement se transformant alors en précipitation, en excitation. On perd son souffle, car le temps passe trop vite, ou trop lentement ; on n'a pas le temps. Les secondes s'écoulent dans le seul et unique but de se toucher, de se coller, de s'enlacer plus proche encore, à s'étouffer. Hinata croqua la peau légèrement hâlée du brun et elle était salée et brûlante sur sa langue. Il plongea au creux de son cou, lui caressa la peau, l'embrassa partout. Yachi retira les mains que Kageyama avait portées devant ses yeux, car il pleurait, il rougissait, plus aucun filtre ne le dissimulait et un semblant de honte lui enserrait le ventre lorsque par moment, des sons gutturaux franchissaient ses lèvres ; et elle lui sourit avec toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait. Elle porta sa main tout contre son cœur chaud, palpitant, au rythme paniqué, et l'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres.

Un champ de bataille, les habits au sol, les mains partout, les yeux à demi-fermés, les bouches provoquant par moment une déflagration le long de la colonne vertébrale, hérissant les poils des bras, les corps ondulant instinctivement comme une terre sous le choc d'une explosion.

Un champ de bataille. Tous les habits sur le sol, une chaussette grise et l'autre bleue ; un caleçon et un soutien-gorge ; une main sur un sein, l'autre sur la joue, une troisième sur le ventre.

Pourtant, rien ne leur avait paru plus en ordre que cette vision-là.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis, car je compte bien bien bien continuer à poster. Vous connaissiez ce ship ? Vous connaissiez le polyamour (question peut-être stupide, pardon) ? Est-ce que j'ai bien traité leur relation ici ? Est-ce que j'ai bien traité le thème de champ de bataille ?
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine,  
> Naomi


End file.
